Ice Cream
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: Oneshot. Ichigo is seating outside eating Ice cream so Rukia comes over to see. Short and fluffy nonsense. Enjoy


An: Came up with this randomly while eating Ice Cream.

I don't know what I would do if I owned Bleach, which is probably a good thing due to the fact I don't so there. First time I have tried to do a Bleach fic so be kind, don't flame.

(Or else a Calico colored Hallow will come after you and eat your liver).

----------

Ice Cream

Ichigo was sitting outside on the side walk, eating a vanilla cone with chocolate and nuts, ((my fave)) during an extremely hot summer day. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black hat, cut off jeans, and black flip flops. Just then, a certain raven haired girl's small shadow came over the orange haired boy. He looked up to see Rukia in a blue sun dress looking down at him.

"Hey what'z up Rukia."

"Sigh, nothing. What are you eating?"

"It's ice cream Rukia." Said Ichigo showing it briefly to the raven-haired soul reaper before taking another lick.

Rukia plopped down beside him and sighed as she looked up to the sunny sky.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked glancing at her.

"Nothing it's just sooo hot." She complained. He smirked.

"You can thank the concrete for making it seem hotter than it really is. You wanna lick of some ice cream it'll cool you off." Rukia raised an eyebrow at him and Ichigo chuckled.

"What?"

"It's not spicy or anything like that is it?" she said narrowing her eyes at him. Ichigo had already taking advantage of her innocence one and got her to eat chicken wings two weeks ago at a barbeque that his family had. He had failed to mention that they were covered in his dad's extra-make-you-cry-for-a week hot sauce. The gang had fun watching Ichigo getting chased by Rukia threaten to hit him with her shoe. Ichigo chuckled at her and offered her his cone.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Ice cream is a sweet taste."

Eyes still narrowed suspiciously at him; she took his cone and took a small lick. She giggled at the taste. It was so sweet and creamy tasting that she had to take a couple of more licks.

"Hey, I said one lick!" complained Ichigo as he made a grab for his cone. Rukia laughed and pulled it out of his reach and said,

"You did not."

"Ah, forget it; it's too hot to argue." Muttered Ichigo looking up into the blue sky.

Rukia grunted.

"You're not that hot."

"Huh?!" Ichigo looked at her with a make-you-want-to-laugh look on his face. Rukia looked at him and asked,

"What's up with you?"

"Did you mean…oh never mind." Sighed Ichigo leaning back putting his hands behind his head. Rukia just shrugged and continued to finish off Ichigo's ice cream. She was a little bit on the sloppy side and was getting ice cream on her chin. Suddenly, a bit of ice cream slid off the cone onto Rukia's chest. Ichigo chuckled at the look on Rukia's face and did something right between brave and stupid. He reached over and with his finger wiped the ice cream off and licked it off his finger. Rukia half blushed half glared at him then lightly bunched him.

"Watch it you!"

"What's with you? Never seen you blush before Miss Confidant. Besides, you're getting ice cream all over your face."

She blinked then sighed and wiped her face off.

"Well, did I get it all?" she said glaring at him. He looked at her and smirked.

"You missed a spot."

"Where?"

But instead of telling her, Ichigo leaned over and licked the bit of ice cream off her nose. He chuckled how she went a little crossed eyed trying to look at what he was do.

"Now your good." He smiled leaning back on his hands.

Rukia half glared at him. She couldn't help but admire his orange hair in the summer sun. She then suddenly got a sneaky idea as she looked at the last bit of the ice cream.

"Hey wanna help me finish this?" she said in a nonchalant voice. Ichigo unaware of Rukia's plotting eyes help finish eating it. Once it was gone, Rukia grinned at him and said,

"You've got some on you."

"Uh?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Where?" Rukia smiled and leaned forward and lightly licked Ichigo's lips then lightly kissed them to get the full taste of the ice cream off his lips. Ichigo was in total shock. She leaned back and started to laugh at the total surprised look on Ichigo's face. She then stood up and whispered,

"Now your good." With that she walked off with Ichigo smiling behind her. He made a mental note to make sure that A) he shared ice cream with Rukia more often and B) to introduce her to sour gum balls. Ah, the joys of summer.

-----

I've had this for a while forgot I even wrote this and randomly found it and finished it. I wish it was still summer I hate the cold….oh well.

Oh! And yeah, Happy Halloween!

Lol, Kiki


End file.
